One Dream
by NASCARthunder
Summary: Tezzes sister moves into town and meets 2 of his friends. One of them he had strong feeling.  How will he react when his sister hangs out with the two people?


Amber and Joy were walking around Carmel at 1:45 and saw a girl who looked so confused,"Hi!Do you need some help?" The girl saw something about the Amber,"hi...ummm...sure. I'm looking for 209.I'm new here." Amber saw also something in the new girl,"We have the same class. Come with us. I'm Amber and this is my sister Joy."The new girl knew exactly who Amber and Joy were. "I'm Quartz Volitov,"once Amber heard that last name she knew who that was,"Oh ya.I dated your brother Tezz."

Quartz just nodded,she saw a picture of Tezz and Amber in his phone and wallet.,"Ya. I just transferred, we moved to be closer to Tezz." Amber had seen the same thing but, with Quartz. "Oh cool haven't seen him a is he?,"Amber didn't tell anyone that she still has feeling for Tezz. Joy and Quartz could tell it but, didn't tell her."Fine. He's dating a wierdo who has pink and blue hair and goth and piercing all over,"They all shivered just to think about it. "He's picking me up after school. You should come say hi."

The twin nodded and told Quartz they would be by the class,"Amber! Stop daydreaming. Jesse is back! Go ask him out so Tezz can see who he lost." Amber just smiled and started to walk toward Jesse in the hall,"Hey Jesse. Haven't seen since spring break." Jesse went on a vacation with guys in their glee club."Ya it toke us longer to get back. Lex would want to stop everywhere."They giggled to see it in their minds. Lex one of the best guys till it comes to road trips.

"So I was wondering if you would wanna go out sometime?,"Amber was planning for the worse. Jesse would know she would come some day."Ya,"Amber was about to hug Jesse,but Jesse kissed her on the lips."See you later me in the front,"Jesse walked away and Amber ran to Joy in excitement."You can Tezz who he dumped,"Amber started to talk and walk around the second floor since it was their free period."Yup. I can really show him." "The bell in gonna ring in 5. I'm going to get some pop."

Amber and Joy went over to the vending machines and got 3 thought Quartz would be like Tezz who only drinks coke,"Joy...I'm nervous about seeing Tezz." Joy knew how much Amber was in love with Tezz. And remembering how much of a mess when he broke up with her and Joy to hurt Tezz like he did to Amber,"I'm going to be with you the whole time same with Quartz and Jesse." When Amber heard Jesse she felt better and bell rung which made the twins jump,"QUARTZ!." With the twins luck Quartz saw them and motioned them to walk with her.

"Let me put this book away and we can leave,"so they walked to Quartz locker and she put the book away and grabbed what she needed which was only her coat and her they walked towards the front of the building Amber spotted Jesse and signed him to walk with her,"Quartz, this is my boyfriend Jesse St. James." "Hi. I'm Quartz Volitov,"They walked outside together to see the Splitwire in the parking lot. Amber,Joy and Quartz knew since it was parked backwards to see Tezzes face."TEZZ!,"Tezz had gotten out of his car to be knocked back in by Quartz."Hey Quartz. How was school? Did you make any friends?,"little did Tezz know Amber, Joy, and Jesse were walking up to them. "'Here's three of them, Jesse St. James, Amber and Joy Hamlin. You remember them don't you?,"Tezzes face went from super happy to scared in split of a second. Tezz recongized Joy but, not Amber. Amber's look changed dractically. From school girl with plain color dresses to college clothes. Mini jean shorts, purple and pink hearts on blue low cut tank top, blue thin high heels at least 3 inches,long dangle earing, long blue necklace and longer hair curled up. More make-up, blue smoky eyes with thick black eyeliner, pink red lipstick and gloss, a darker blush, and a giant pink purse. Which was wierd since it was the middle of January but, odd enough it felt like July.

"Hi Tezz. How have you been?I haven't seen you since last month,"Amber used a tone that made it sound that Tezz did something really bad. "Hi Amber. Pretty good. I like that new look,"Amber just smiled." What? This? I've had this for years. Oh! You meet Jesse St. James, my boyfriend," Tezzes face went from scared to terrified. He never thought that she would get over him with another guy especially a guy like Jesse. " Ya. Well Quartz and me are going to Zekes. You guys should come," all 3 teens looked at each other and smiled."I'll go. What about you love doves?," the teens texted plans during last period. "Sorry. We'd love to but, we have plans. Right Jesse?,"Amber smiled and battered her eyelashes at Jesse. Which caused both Jesse and Tezzes jaws to drop. The twins always did that when they wanted guys to look at them.

"I mean ya. We better go or we're going to be late,"Jesse and Amber walked over 4 car spots from Tezz on the right and left for the Joy got in her car on the right next to Tezz,"Ok. Meet you at Zekes."The drive from Carmel to Zekes was only 10 minutes but, it seemed like a hour to Joy. Joy hadn't been to Zekes since Amber and Tezzes break got a text from Rachel her 14 year old sister to see if Joy could take Rachel to race practice. She could never say no if it meant improving racing she got there she felt like this was home. They spent most of their time at Zekes,"Hey. Sorry I'm late Rachel wanted a ride to race practice."Joy ran and sat next to Quartz. "It's ok. Has she got into the legends yet?,"with Tezz being with the twins and their family he learned more and more about racing. "Yup. She sees why Amber is so stress around this time of the year." Tezz didn't show it outside but, inside he was hurt. She still had feeling for Amber and he didn't like to see Amber unhappy."Why,"Tezz said it so bad no one could barley understand cause he talked with his mouth open on accident.

"It's our nationwide debut in a few months! She's trying to finish up things she can during the off season,"at that moment Amber stormed in full of rage. She sat a booth away from the 3 teens. Amber slammed her head on the table and let out a soft cry."Glam?What happen to Jesse?,"Joy was confused to be comforting or mad at somebody."He toke me home and I drove here."Amber pulled out her iphone and showed the picture. The car was green with purple hearts and a blue strip on the left by the front wheel to the rear wheel."Oh my gosh! What happen to the car?,"Joy knew how much this race meant to Amber and she wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be."Someone misread the paint scheme for Richmond the debut,"Joy and Quartz sat across from Amber and Tezz next to her. It felt awkward to the both of them, they didn't sit next to each other since they last broke up which had been a month."But the good thing is they are going to fix it after they since Dennys Daytona 500 car," They all talked about other thing till 5 since Amber and Joy needed to pick up Rachel from her practice. They all said their goodbyes and without thinking Amber and Tezz hugged each other romantically. Once they touched there was a spark. And they ran the opposite directions and to their cars. They were in shock, they forgot what it felt like to be together. And all 4 teens drove home and to pick up family. They still couldn't shake the feeling.


End file.
